Єиtrє ƒlоrєs o Chicоs
by Michi Noeh
Summary: Ese era el instituto que todos anhelaban, sin embargo ella no era la misma desde que entró. Todos tenían su vida en las palmas de esos, cuatro, orgullosos millonarios pero si el líder del grupo decidía provocarla, haría frente. Estaba dispuesta a enfrentar sus miedos, él tendría pelea, y con pesares. —¡Acepto esta lucha Hitsugaya Toushiro! /Adaptación de Hana yori Dango/ ¡AVISO!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Bleach y Hana Yori Dango, tanto el Live como animé/manga, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.**

**Nota del fanfic:** Adaptación del manga/anime, y posteriormente live, "Hana Yori Dango". (Boys Before Flowers/Boys over Flowers en su versión Coreana)

**Notas del capítulo: **Por si no lo saben _Hana yori dango_ es una frase, un juego de palabras japonés. En español es conocido de varias formas. _Los chicos son mejores que las flores_, _Chicos antes que flores o Chicos mejor que flores_. Decidí colocarle "Entre flores o chicos" porque… Bueno, como que los nombres dan a entender que tendrías que elegir entre algunos.

Además en HYD Tsukushi –la protagonista –llama a los F4 "Cuatro flores" (Four Flowers,), Karin también va a hacerlo. XD

* * *

**Єиtrє ƒlоrєs o Chicоs**

•

_**~ Hana ha doremo kirei-desû. ~**_

_Todas las flores son bonitas._

•

•

**Membrillo y Flores. El F4 y una declaración.**

* * *

•

Nunca en su vida la decisión de pertenecer a ese lugar fue un peso.

Sin embargo, ahora, eso era.

Las risas resonaban tras él mientras corría.

El golpe recibido minutos atrás, con todo el peso de una rodilla, le mantenía arqueándose al correr, creando más dificultad en realizar su acción. Debido a esto también se le provocaba una sensación asfixiante en el estómago. Tan sólo deseaba que todo terminara.

Juntó dientes saboreando, sin desear, el gusto en la sangre proveniente de las cortadas sobre el tabique de su nariz.

― ¿Qué te pasa, Moe-kun? ―la voz en tono de diversión le alertó.

Presionó más su brazo derecho, sintiendo las punzadas de hematomas que los golpes anteriores de ese sujeto habían causado, llegando a pensar que incluso se provocó más que un esguince.

Sin dar la vuelta volvió a correr.

Odiaba hacerlo, no era su estilo. Él podría encarar con facilidad a un sujeto, dos, tres o incluso cuatro. Pero cuando era toda la escuela la que se le venía encima, claramente, la opción válida no era quedarse a una lucha que tenía por sobre ganada. Qué triste saber que esa era la vida real. Ahora mismo no sólo hombres, también mujeres lo perseguían en busca de su humillación.

Los profesores jamás caerían ante la tentación de socorrerlo, ni aunque lo vieran al borde de la muerte.

Los pasillos, antes silenciosos, tenían el eco sonoro de las voces debido a los gritos juntos. Sintiendo tras su espalda el fétido olor en, las sobras, del almuerzo que le arrojaban al pasar. Cada vez el grupo de personas persiguiéndolo aumentaba.

Shishigawara Moe era perseguido, tan sólo anhelando una mirada de comprensión. Pero, ¿de quién? Como si hubiese alguien en esa escuela que no le tuviera la más mínima indiferencia a lo que le pudiese pasarle. "Tsukishima-san… perdóneme, no puedo seguir más aquí."

Mientras el joven, de morocha cabellera, pensaba esto, sus ojos se hallaron con dos negras lunas que lo miraron directamente. En ese instante los golpes le fueron directo al rostro, tirándolo al piso donde más presiones de los negros zapatos costosos, seguramente importados de algún país vecino, intentaban provocarle heridas. Observando aquel color oscuro que lo miraba, apartó la vista a su lado derecho del frío piso, sin importarle que hiciera más fácil la tarea de recibir golpes de aquellos otros alumnos, no quería ver esa mirada lastimera. "Si tanta pena te doy… ¿por qué diablos no me ayudas, Kurosaki?" Fue lo último que pensó, segundos antes de que sus ojos se cerraran en el cansancio, ocasionado, por el dolor de su cuerpo.

"Un amplio edificio de tres niveles, que igualaría en gastos a un rascacielos. Pisos variados, con necesidad para cada alumno. La cafetería, es equivalente a un restaurant cinco estrellas, donde chefs expertos trabajan. La biblioteca ha sido premiada varias veces debido a su gran colección de antigüedades literarias aún intactas. Los baños en donde las mucamas atienden la pequeña lavandería, para cambios de ropa cuando lo necesiten. Afuera; un decorado exterior de jardín extenso, lleno de plantas y árboles exóticos, fuentes y un pequeño arrollo, tanto en la parte trasera como en la parte delantera, los cuales son vigilados por un trío de jardineros que viven en piezas de aquí y se encargan del cuidado de las varias especies. Y cerrado por el portón plateado los cuales incluyen guardias que cambian de turno cada cinco horas.

Eso es… Soul Society-Gakuen: Una escuela privada, también conocida como _la mejor escuela privada_. Que comienza desde el jardín de niños hasta terminar la preparatoria.

Donde distintas personas se juntan. Desde futuros líderes de empresas, hasta el bajo mundo de los Yakuzas. Sin importar su origen, son _personas importantes_ al extremo".

Frente al inerte cuerpo del joven, quienes todos aún acosaban, la única que se alejaba de esas acciones era ella. Callando un gruñido de descontento. "¿Acaso tú también… caíste con todo esto?" Afirmó el agarre de la mochila que apretaba contra el pecho, de la blanca camisa, en su uniforme. Dio una vuelta, echando a un lado la horrorosa imagen visual que los demás creaban, para irse de allí. "Tarjeta roja otra vez." Encarnando más sus uñas en, la lona tela de la que estaba hecha, su mochila. Tanto que el color de sus venas se hacía visible en sus contra muñecas.

Al correr, sin dirección, halló una puerta azul entre abierta. No lo pensó muy bien, necesitaba desahogarse. Dudaba que en la salida de emergencia del instituto hubiese alguien. Subió los escalones pisando duro, creando un sonido fuerte con sus zapatos deportivos sobre la cerámica, en cada escalón. —Demonios… —lo bajo de su voz lograba que se oyera rasposa al salir de su garganta—… Demonios.

Recordó al chico siendo golpeado. ― Demonios —siendo perseguido—, demonios, —_degradado._

¿Y por qué? Porque no era como aquellos que se encargaban de hacer tales actos.

Porque no tenía una mansión al otro lado del mundo, porque no tenía ropa importada desde Italia u otro país con diseñadores extravagantes, porque no tenía mucamas que le limpiaban los pies si lo pedía.

Shishigawara Moe nunca fue eso, esa razón llevaba a los demás a tratarle de esa manera.

Porque no era ellos, simplemente era eso. Porque no era rico.

Al igual que ella, no lo era.

"Ellos." Reclinó su cuerpo, tomando con fuerza el agarre del barandal para exclamar con toda la fuerza de su furia. _—_¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, DEMONIOS!

Paró ya más calmada, hundiendo su cuello sobre el recto barandal. "Hmp, soy una imbécil." Dejó salir un suspiro de resignación, tenía un horario de clase qué cumplir.

Al oír las pisadas ya calmas una cabellera rubia se asomó tras la pared que dividía la mitad de esa pequeña galería. Unos ojos, verde intenso, estrecharon el lugar sobre su nariz.

Habiendo oído todo, sus gritos le recordaban a alguien similar.

—Maldices mucho. —fue lo único que salió de sus finos labios ante la actitud de aquella joven de la que no fue capaz de ver.

•••

_**¡Ah, es hermoso!**_ Una voz se oyó tras ella, alegremente una chica mostraba su sonrisa, color escarlata, que hacían lucir sus labios grandes en contraste con la piel clara de su rostro. Sentada en su pupitre, que estaba constituido de madera entallada con finos detalles de flores abstractas, similar a los cuadros que solían verse en los museos.

_**¿Sí, verdad? ¡Querida, no puedo creer que no lo compraras antes! Es decir, ¿Quién eres?**_ Otra voz se unió, acompañando un deje de elegancia en su tono, haciendo muestra de arrogancia típica de su clase alta.

El trío de jovencitas mostraban entre ellas los pendientes que traían puestos, haciéndola bufar. "No lo soporto…" Su entrecejo fruncido, el color ónix líquido de sus ojos mostrándose con rabia. El negro de su cabello se meneó, con fuerza, cuando giró su vista de un lado a otro viendo a sus compañeros alrededor. "Cinco minutos y se acaban las clases por hoy. Sólo cinco minutos." Mala fue su idea de mirar adelante, cuando notó a varias chicas parándose, volvían a platicar entre sí sobre cosas similares.

Las camisas impecablemente limpias, los calcetines igualmente blancos, las faldas negras tan… indescriptibles.

A pesar de tener puesta la misma ropa a simple vista se notaba que su uniforme no era de diseño, sino que recurriendo a algo más económico. No hechos a la medida como las demás jóvenes lo portaban, elegantemente, con vanidad, orgullosas. Otra diferencia; ella llevaba zapatos deportivos negros mientras que las demás jóvenes llevaban, orgullosas, tacones o zapatillas con bastantes brillantes —algunas exageradamente— como lo eran las diademas o cristales. "¿Cómo es que tienen esas cosas en los zapatos?" Se gravó la incredulidad en su rostro al preguntárselo, con su palma sosteniendo su barbilla y el codo apoyado en la mesa.

Se sentía estúpida preguntándoselo, pero el hecho de que fueran "niños ricos" no era lo que le molestaba. Era el que fueran jóvenes ricos, actuando sin interés de nada.

Esa clase de personas pensaba sólo en una cosa a la vez, ella lo sabía.

A veces se preguntaba para qué venían a la escuela pues era claro que a estudiar no, sus notas lo decían. Bueno, notas que eran luego cambiadas con amenazas al profesorado.

Pero claro, los alumnos jamás se compararían a _aquellos cuatro._ Por culpa de ellos Shishigawara, un antiguo compañero de primaria, había abandonado la escuela y parecía totalmente reacio al contacto humano cuando intentó verlo en la enfermería.

¿Por qué es que lograba obedecer a su mente para hacerla resistir en esto? ¿Por qué es que aún seguía en esa escuela?

•••

— **¡Porque estamos muy orgullosos de ti Karin!**

Se hizo repentinamente atrás por aquel grito bastante cercano a su rostro. Una de sus hermanas, con los ojos brillando de lo que parecía admiración, Rukia.

La esposa de su hermano sonreía felizmente, una de sus costumbre desde que…

—¡R-Rukia One-chan, bájate de la mesa por favor! ¡Eso no es bueno para ustedes!

Karin miró a su gemela.

La chica de claro castaño, se alarmó al ver aquella escena. Una mujer de cabellos negros subida en la, circular, mesa de madera. La mujer de pequeña figura, siendo sólo negada en su gran barriga. Un pequeño rubor apareció en sus mejillas, ante la reprimenda, sonriendo inocentemente se apuró a dar un salto —para sorpresa de las gemelas quienes hacían ademanes con ambas manos asustadas— bajando del objeto.

—¡Rukia one-chan! —Yuzu se tocó, con la palma, el pecho.

—Rukia-chan por favor… —Karin se tocó también el lugar sobre su corazón.

—¡Enana, se supone que no debes hacer eso! —Un molesto Kurosaki Ichigo, con rastros de sudor, se arqueaba en la puerta de entrada. Había venido corriendo desde el primer piso del edificio —ellos vivían en el tercero— cuando oyó el grito de su hermana menor.

Él sabía que se casó con una mujer única, con todo el sentido de la palabra. Realmente ese "estado", en ella, lograba darle fuerzas en lugar de disminuirlas.

—¡Estoy embarazada no rota! —reclamó la mujer.

—¡Sí! —Ichigo no prefirió callarse— ¡De gemelos! —esto lo gritó fuerte— ¡Rukia, por dios, son gemelos! ¡Vas a matar a mis dos hijos si sigues!

Por esta vez Rukia calló, suspirando. Tocó su vientre, mirando a su _querido_ esposo, y lo acarició. —Por favor… No salgan a su, torpe, padre.

Un pequeño tic se formó en la ceja izquierda de Ichigo pero no habló. Conocía lo suficientemente bien a la mujer con quien se casó, tanto como para saber que si, seguía gritándole, quien terminaría con un dolor de cabeza sería él. Y no tenía tiempo para discusiones.

Karin observaba con cierta aprensión a su cuñada, quien consideraba hermana mucho antes de que se casara con su hermano.

Sus palabras se debían al haber revisado su mochila, encontrando en ella un examen con la calificación de 80 puntos que ahora le mostraba a Ichigo. Él parecía sorprendido, Yuzu le felicitaba también.

—No es la gran cosa.

Nadie notaba la incomodidad con la que susurró esto mientras cenaban.

Todos sabían que no era un diez, les sorprendía que hubiese persona que pudiera sacar uno allí, pero el que Karin sacara una nota mayor a un sesenta —con cual se aprobaba— les alegraba.

Rukia solía ser alabada por las mujeres, cuando iba de compras, o por los doctores, cuando se hacía sus exámenes regulares. Ichigo tenía colegas quienes lo felicitaban. Las compañeras de Yuzu se quedaban estupefactas, cuando ella contestaba afirmativamente, de que una persona "normal" pudiese haber ingresado a tal costoso instituto.

Claro que esto tenía sus desventajas. El recorte en los gastos de cada miembro familiar, el tener que vivir en un habitación de edificio bastante pequeña.

Cuando Karin observaba el rostro de su hermana, Yuzu, cocinando recordaba a su madre. Cuando oía los gritos de Ichigo recordaba a su padre, con quien solía pelearse de vez en cuando. Padres que, por desgracia, fallecieron dos años atrás durante el invierno. En una reunión al exterior regular que solían realizar, con pago regalado, al personal médico.

Su hermano, que en ese entonces vivía en Kanto, debió mudarse prontamente a Osaka para hacerse cargo de la clínica familiar.

En un viaje, del cual ya se cumpliría un año, Karin fue a visitar el gran salón de exámenes de Soul Society-Gakuen. Había quedado maravillada con sólo verlo.

En verdad era, por ver a una persona. Por eso decidió que quería estudiar allí.

Fue aceptaba. Unos médicos se enteraron, amigos de Isshin Kurosaki, ofreciéndole trabajo a Ichigo, en la capital de Japón, donde se mudaron para que Karin pudiese seguir sus estudios.

Se sintió feliz.

Pero en cuanto puso un pie en esas, amplias, instalaciones pudo decir con firmeza que el dicho "no juzgues un libro por su portada" era tan falso como el dicho popular de que ese sitio sería el ideal para hacer una carrera con honores.

Todo le dolía últimamente, en el alma.

Lo presenciado, esta tarde, era razón suficiente para no desear ver rostro alguno de los de alto nivel. Sin embargo, llegaba a contenerse sólo de ver lo alegres que estaba su familia.

Y también saber que era su último año de acabar. Ella debía salir adelante, sacar provecho de la oportunidad. Ella terminaría con una buena carreara.

Demostraría que sí valía.

•••

—Así que —el hombre se paseó, tras el mostrador de postres, con una mano en su abanico y otra en la tacita de té. Dio un sorbo y continuó—. ¿Tarjeta roja otra vez, eh?

Estrujó el paño, con que limpiaba el vidrio del lado posterior, mientras sentía el aroma del té negro llenándole las fosas nasales, aunque no era quien bebía. Casi sin interés, contestó a lo dicho por el rubio hombre. —Sí, Urahara-san ¿Cuántas veces quiere que se lo repita?

El hombre rió bajo, se abanicó, dejando su taza sobre la mesita de madera. —Y, ¿qué hizo este chico?

Karin, terminando de limpiar, se alzó a altura para mirar los ojos su jefe de medio tiempo.

Al salir de la escuela solía, los viernes, solía trabajar en la pequeña despensa de Urahara. El hombre era excéntrico, extrovertido, pero confiable.

Un buen consejero, si preguntaban. Ahora mismo tenía muchas ganas de contarle lo sucedido el día de ayer en la escuela, de otro dolor de cabeza, de cabeza, al saber que Shishigawara Moe fue intercambiado.

—Cuando estaba comiendo una naranja —comentó, mirando hacia arriba pensando en las palabras que había oído—, dicen que una gota salpicó su ojo.

Urahara soltó una carcajada fuerte. Imaginándose al líder de los F4, que tanto le contaba su ayudanta, cerrando un ojo debido a una pequeña gotita de color naranja cayendo en este. —¡Mooh, se nota que son niños, ricos, buenos para nada!

Ella asintió. Sentía que era el colmo aquello.

El hombre la vio, esta apretaba el puño sobre el azul kimono, simple, que era el uniforme de su locación. Él intuía eso, que ella seguramente estaría harta de tanta estupidez en las personas que la rodeaban.

Serio, la llamó. —¿Y eso no te da una idea, Karin-san?

Karin, parpadeó, confundida de las palabras. —¿A qué se refiere, Urahara-san?

Tranquilamente, desvió la vista de ella, fijándose en la niña de mirada adormitada que pulía el piso de madera. —¡Ururu, ahora vuelvo! —dicho esto salió por la puerta, haciendo sonar sus sandalias de madera, dejando con la pregunta en boca a su ayudanta.

—¡Ese hombre es el colmo! —Karin bufó.

Sin evitarlo, Ururu alzó sus azules ojos, viendo a la joven Kurosaki que todavía lucía confusa. —Él lo dice por ti.

Asustada de la voz Karin dirigió su vista a la chica, que de repente se puso, frente suyo. —¿No recuerdas, que siempre eras tú quien ayudaba a Yuzu-kun de los niños que la molestaban en la escuela?

La joven de cabello negro se sobresaltó de tal información, luego entendió que sabía eso porque era amiga de Jinta quien era novio de su hermana gemela.

Seguramente le comentó acerca de eso.

—No puedo hacer eso ahora. —le dijo.

Ururu ladeó la cabeza. —Es lo que Kisuke-san sabe.

Después de que el dueño volviese, pagándole el trabajo realizado durante siete viernes seguidos, Karin caminó hacia su casa.

Recordaba su antiguo hogar. En la primaria muchos solían pasarse con Yuzu, por ser demasiado buena, cuando esto ocurría ella se encargaba de poner en su lugar a la o él desgraciado. Así también fue en la segundaria.

Pasando el tiempo no pudo resolver los problemas así de fácil. Ya ni jugaba fútbol como en la segundaria, ni siquiera sostenía un balón o miraba los partidos por televisión.

Se dedicaba a estudiar por las noches, e iba temprano a la escuela.

Incluso antes de que todos se levantaran pues no quería causarle molestias a su familia.

Lo que Karin no supo ese lunes fue que, para su desgracia, eso cambiaría.

Yuzu, mientras se levantaba como usualmente solía, observó en la nevera el pequeño bento que había dejado para su hermana. Rukia ya se había levantado también, ofreciéndose a hacer el desayuno de ese día.

Así que Kurosaki Yuzu lo decidió a medio día. Tomó un pequeño y fino abrigo, color rosa claro, a la vez que anunciaba a sus hermanos, antes de salir por la puerta. —Iré a llevarle el almuerzo a Karin-chan.

•••

Sentada en una de las mesas del gigantesco comedor, Karin sintió su estómago sonar, se lo golpeó levemente con la mano derecha.

Maldijo su prisa, por haberle hecho olvidar su bento. Pero no podía volver a su casa, no faltando quince minutos para entrar otra vez a clases.

Por otro lado, cuando vio la puerta abrirse, junto a una chica comenzando a gritar histérica, supo que tal vez le gustaría estar en otro sitio.

—¡Están aquí, están aquí!

Las adolescentes gritaban, los hombres se apuraban a hacer espacio.

Volteó la mirada, con rigidez, presenciado a los creadores de tal alboroto. Su gesto se mantuvo fruncido. "Ggio Vega."

Un joven de aspecto mandarín, lanzaba una que otra mirada para las chicas que lo aplaudían, mirándole, y gritando su nombre. Estaba claro que lo disfrutaba.

El joven de dorados ojos, similares seguramente al oro que es capaz de robar el hombre más grande en el bajo mundo: Barragan.

Ggio era uno de los hijos, adoptivos, del aquel legendario ladrón de traje. Un Yakuza, que inclusive ahora portaba esas ropas negras y largas hasta las rodillas.

"Kusaka Soujiro…"

Caminando por el lado derecho, uno de ellos mantenía la cabeza gacha como si fuese sumiso ante las miradas que otras jovencitas lanzaban, claramente las estaba ignorando. De cabello azulado, y ojos negros, él mantenía un cierto deje al recibir elogios. Todos sabían que prefería mujeres mayores. El heredero de una casa que se dedica, desde hace medio siglo, al arte ceremonial del té.

Él era un playboy, poco más pasivo que su amigo Ggio.

"Yukio Hans Vorarlberna" En ese chico, por alguna razón desconocida, el gesto de Karin se suavizó.

El joven de rubio cabello, el único que portaba el uniforme obligatorio.

Los padres de Hans Vorarlberna eran dueños de una gran compañía —aunque en ese momento ella no recordaba cuál—, que seguramente él heredaría. Poco, casi nada, se sabía sobre él y sobre el gesto depresivo que nunca abandonaba su rostro.

Pero la pregunta interna, a aquel hecho, fue apartada de ella al mirar quien venía delante de ellos tres.

Portador de un uniforme típico de Yakuza —zapatos negros, camisa de cuello plegado, y un pantalón del mismo tono de negro —, cosa ilógica siendo que su madre es, por mucho, la dueña de la empresa financiera más grande de Japón.

De cabello blanco, antinaturales ojos aguamarinas, y una actitud fría sólo suya. "Hitsugaya Toushiro"

Karin observaba con ira a los dueños de su dolor, a los dueños de su odio, causantes del sufrimiento de muchos.

Les sentía odio, les sentía asco.

Trató de centrar su vista sobre la mesa, no queriendo ver cómo se sentaban en unos sofás, puestos especialmente para ellos, entre las grandes escaleras que daban a los salones superiores.

"Malditos bastardos." Ellos venían, para que los alumnos les _rindieran honor_, por lo que seguramente no tendrían clases sino que _admirarían_ a los queridos y temidos F4.

Presionó el puño dentro de la chaqueta gris de su uniforme, saber que perdería un día entero de lecciones le tenía molesta. Bajando su cabeza varios mechones le cubrieron el rostro, recordándole porqué traía el cabello suelto. No le gustaba soltárselo, era para no verlos a ellos.

El líder de los F4 mantenía sus ojos antinaturales, posándolos rápidamente a su alrededor, buscando a su próxima víctima.

—¿Quién será hoy, Tou~shiro? —Kusaka canturreó observando a los alumnos, que los rodeaban de pie, brindándoles su admiración.

Los muchachos tragaron saliva, las chicas de buen parecer aclamaban mientras que las de aspecto un tanto menos "sorprendente" se encogieron en ellas mismas.

Karin era la única que permanecía en su sitio, además de los cocineros que aún preparaban sus platillos no queriendo ser despedidos por jóvenes veinte años menores que ellos.

La boca de Hitsugaya se abrió, lentamente, pero no pudo decir nada. Un gritito lo interrumpió.

—¡Sorprendente!

Los ojos ónix de Karin se abrieron increíblemente ante aquella femenina voz. "No… No… No puede ser." Inmediatamente alzó su vista, hallándose precisamente a quien no esperaba ver allí.

Yuzu miraba con contemplación a los chefs, haciendo leves reverencias de espalda. Los adultos sonrieron ante el respeto que profesaba la muchachita.

—Parece que… —la voz de Ggio exclamó, poniéndose en pie cuando el de albina le indicó con la mirada la castaña clara.

Al mirar varias cosas del lugar, Yuzu vio a su hermana sentada, sola, en una mesa. Iba a llamarla cuando sintió cómo alguien sostenía su cintura y la alaba.

—Vaya, vaya… —Ggio la miró de arriba abajo, con clara lujuria.

Kusaka rió, acercando su mano para acariciarle el mentón a la joven. —Eres muy hermosa.

Ggio rodó los ojos, afirmando su agarre en la cintura de la asustada castaña. —¿No tienes una hermana unos diez años mayor?

Todo el círculo de personas ahora estaba siendo presente de cómo Ggio Vega, casi arrastraba, sentando en el sofá principal a aquella desconocida.

Karin apretó puños acercándose lo más que pudo, al círculo de personas que les cerraban el paso a otros.

—Me interrumpiste. —Hitsugaya dijo en voz alta para que todos lo oyeran.

El líder de los F4 se mantenía en pie, observando de lo alto a la chica.

Sonriendo forzadamente, Yuzu lo miró. —L-Lo… siento pero yo…

Ggio Vega negó, riendo, Kusaka le imitó.

Hitsugaya en ningún momento dijo nada más, afiló su mirada a la chica, cosa que todos los presentes entendieron.

Todavía sentado en uno de los sofás Yukio, sin importancia, suspiró para sus adentros. "Nunca uses un "pero" con un Hitsugaya… ese fue tu error."

El albino taladró con sus aguamarinas, ojos, a la chica. Miró lentamente a Ggio y Kusaka, estos se encogieron de hombros, finalmente supo lo que haría. "La tarjeta roja, no está prohibida aún en quienes no son estudiantes de aquí."

—¡Perdónala, por favor!

Alarmada de aquella escena Karin, empujando un poco a los demás alumnos, rápidamente había ido a pararse a espaldas de Hitsugaya. Agachando su cabeza, ocultando el odio de sus ojos negros, con sus cabellos.

El de aspecto mandarín y el heredero de la casa del té más respetada de Japón, posaron su vista inmediatamente en la dueña de la voz.

El heredero, de la desconocida compañía, la vio por el rabillo del ojo.

Hitsugaya parpadeó dos veces, hastiado, dándose la vuelta con la furia en su rostro.

Karin estaba internamente inquieta, forzándose a hacer aquella petición. —Ella… no quiso hacerlo. —con un susurro bajo dijo—. Por favor, Hitsugaya-san, perdónela.

La voz del líder de los F4 aún no se dignaba a aparecer.

Kusaka sacó pregunta por todos, divertido. —¿Esta chica? —la señaló, como si no fuese alguien decente como para preguntarle su nombre— ¿Es, acaso, amiga tuya?

Los ojos de Karin, se mantuvieron titubeantes. Era una pregunta trampa, debía contestarla tragando su verdad. —Sí. —fue lo que dejó perpleja a Yuzu.

Su hermana, acababa de negarle parentesco—. Es mi amiga.

Ggio y Kusaka se miraron, divertidos y algo impresionados a la vez. —¿Por qué harías algo por una simple amiga?

Yuzu, con la mirada agacha, levantó su voz, poniéndose en pie. —Porque traje su almuerzo. —su mirada estaba rota, sin brillo cuando miró a su hermana—. ¿Verdad, Karin-chan?

La chica rehuyó a los ojos. —Sí.

Esas palabras fueron suficientes, por el momento, para que Hitsugaya se diese la vuelta, colocando manos en sus bolsillos, dispuesto a salir.

—¡Bueno, bueno! —Ggio rió sonoramente— ¡Aquí no hay nada que ver!

Dicho esto los tres F4 restantes salieron calmadamente tras su amigo, dejando unos murmullos y al par de hermanas solas.

En ese acto, Karin se sintió aliviada pero no duró ni un segundo la sensación.

Sostuvo, con sorpresa, el bento que fue colocado delante suyo cuando alzó la mirada. Los ojos de Yuzu estaban ocultos bajo su fleco, hasta que vio varias lágrimas descenderle.

—Yu…zu

—Lo siento… Karin-chan… —la chica habló bajito, con las lágrimas cayéndole rápidamente—. Siento que no sea digna… de ser tu hermana.

—N-No Yuzu- —trató de remediarlo, trató de hablar.

Yuzu no la oyó, salió corriendo tan rápido como pudo.

Karin olvidó todo entonces, importaba sólo una cosa y era que había hecho llorar a su hermana. "Se acabó." No importaban las clases ese día, después de todo, los profesores se habían retirado por la exigencia de aquellos cuatro.

Correr tras Yuzu ahora no serviría mucho pero debía, necesitaba explicarle. Rápidamente fue a la planta baja del instituto, buscando la sala de casilleros.

―¡Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida! La chica se decía a sí misma a regañadientes, llevándose las palmas a la cabeza, al correr por los desolados pasillos— ¡Soy una estúpida!

Finalmente llegó, bajando unas escaleras con agilidad, se apuró a entrar.

No tenía en cuenta algo, hasta que vio a un alumno allí. Yamada Hanatarou, el pobre temblaba de miedo mirándola. —¿Oye qué haces con mi?...

El chico no dijo nada, sólo negó una y otra vez, volteó y se fue de allí con prisa.

Fue cuando recordó, que no eran los F4 quienes se encargaban de poner las tarjetas, con sus decisiones, en los casilleros de los alumnos.

Acercándose lentamente, comenzó a intuir qué ocurría. "Por favor, dios, no…"

Nunca. Nunca sintió qué era el miedo. Es como si desconociese esa palabra, la definición de ella no estuvo presente en sus sentidos jamás.

Hasta ahora.

Lentamente levantó su mano, extendiéndola hacia la circular cerradura que poseía su casillero, para mover con sumo cuidado la metálica puerta gris. "Vamos, Karin. Tú, tienes que ser fuerte…" Inhaló para llenar sus pulmones, que sentía secos, y con sus dedos fríos de un solo movimiento abrió la puerta. La sorpresa la invadió al no ver nada dentro.

Nada, no tarjeta.

Pero antes de un grito de victoria, lo que había sido mirar con desinterés el lado interior de la puerta del casillero se convirtió en terror.

Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan miserable como ahora.

"_**Kurosaki Karin:**_

_Clase 3-C_

_Color de cabello: Negro. Color de ojos: Negros. Edad: 17 años. 6 de Mayo._

_Tipo de sangre: A +_

_Quizá esos datos te aclaren las dudas de que sí eres tú._

_**Mucho gusto en conocerte, Kurosaki.**_

_**Desde hoy… El F4 te declara la guerra.**__"_

Lo último que pudo hacer fue tragar saliva. Sintiendo miradas tras ella, y cómo unas risas la buscaban.

Frunció el seño, maldiciendo realmente su estúpida elección de asistir a Soul Society-Gakuen y a ciertas personas que de ahora en más debería evitar, pues hoy iniciaba la guerra.

—Malditas flores salidas del infierno.

Había entrado en un callejón sin salida.

Sería la próxima víctima del acoso, aquel asesino insaciable, y el arma usada no se trataría jamás de una sino de miles:

Todos los alumnos del instituto.

* * *

•

•

**¡Por fin! ¡HACE TANTO QUERÍA HACER ESTO! ¿No aman que Karin sea tan adaptable? Su personalidad es increíblemente divertida. ¡Adoro a esa chica! X3**

_**PD: Es la sexta vez que la autora realiza edición a este capítulo. XD**_


	2. AVISO URGENTE

**Aviso de la autora.**

¡Hola a todos! En verdad hace bastante que no tenía tiempo ni para dar una que otra lectura en Fanfiction. Últimamente estoy bastante ocupada. Estudios y trabajo, seguramente varios de quienes ya comenzaron clases entiendan el sufrimiento (risas).Y perdón si esto es sólo un aviso, un desagradable aviso diré. Sinceramente lamento para quienes leen mis historias, que todavía esperarán tiempo a las demás actualizaciones.

Como dice el ¿resumen?, esto es sólo una noticia.

Esta historia va a ser eliminada. La razón tal vez parezca una tontura, y algunos me odien u otros me insulten… o a otros no les interese…

Precisamente la razón se debe a que al hacer la continuación, del capítulo en donde me quedé, me di cuenta de que cometería un GRAN OoC en Hitsugaya. Es decir, la personalidad de Hitsugaya no encaja a la perfección con la del protagonista de _**Hana yori Dango**_ (del cual es adaptación este fanfic).

De verdad, estuve depresiva al ver mi error. Borrar la historia, debido a que odio colocar OoC. (Por eso mismo estos días voy a estar editando el resto de mis historias) Tras recomponerme, y ver otra vez el anime de Bleach y uno que otro capítulo de Hana yori Dango, me di cuenta de que podía salvar la historia si hacía lo siguiente: Adaptar la adaptación al Yukio x Karin.

Quizá digan que puedo simplemente cambiar el pairing, pero muchos leyeron la historia por el HitsuKarin y no quiero aprovecharme de aquellos que se tomaron la molestia de haber colocado el alertas y favoritos, por ello el fanfic va a ser borrado.

En resumen: **Entre Flores o Chicos** va a ser re-subida como un fanfic **YukioxKarin**

Por si alguien quiere una advertencia sobre el cambio, tal vez va haya un poco de HitsuHina. Les aviso de antemano, y disculpen si no les gusta, a decir verdad yo tampoco soy fan de ese pairing (no me gusta nada) pero es necesario si hago ese tipo de YukiKarin.

Nuevamente perdón, lamento si decepciono a muchos, simplemente trato de hacer todo lo más IC posible.

Gracias por su atención, espero verlos pronto y que no sea para dar otra mala noticia. Prometo compensar esta pérdida (?), ya estoy escribiendo "17 Otra vez" y me falta poco para terminar el primer capítulo de la adaptación de Mulán.

¡Un abrazo a todos, hagan sus deberes y que el HitsuKarin nunca muera!

PD: ¿A que no vieron qué pasa en el manga 529? *o*


End file.
